Talent Show
by nightblackk9
Summary: Max want's to surprise Fang at a talent show, what will she do? What will he think? Fang and Max POV. Rated T incase for the future. FIG, FAX, AND FIGAX are planned into too but there will be a warning on those pages incase you don't like that stuff.
1. The Night Before, Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE….. =(**

**Fang POV:**

It was a Saturday; I was in my room as usual listening to my _Linkin Park_ CD. We were at staying at Dr. Martinez's house; we've been staying here for the

equivalent of two years. A great luxury when you're used to being on the run.

"FANG CAN YOU TURN YOUR MUSIC DOWN, SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY SLEEP!!" That, would be Max, it was one in the morning and I had yet to take my music off

full blast. Max hated my music for some strange, weird reason. Girls!

I turned down my stereo one knot from the maximum volume just to bug her. "A LITTLE LOWER!" She screamed trying to talk through the wall between our

rooms. I gave myself a little smile at my little accomplishment and turned the stereo at half volume.

Tomorrow… or today actually was going to be our schools annual talent competition. Everyone is supposed to attend to the dance it will be associated with in

order to pass your grade. But the twist, is you weren't supposed to tell anyone what you would be dressed up in or what you would look like. And Max was

going all into it, it's like she, likes to see me squirm and constantly ask Angel if she can just tell me what she's going to be. After the twentieth time I finally just

gave up and decided that, if she wasn't going to tell me, I'm not going to tell her what I'm going to be.

**Max POV:**

OK, so I was planning to totally surprise Fang and the whole entire school (not the scientist one) tomorrow. I looked at the clock…. I mean today. Fang was

keeping me up with his music blasting through the wall that connected our rooms. How did he ever sleep with all of that racket, I have no clue. "FANG CAN YOU

TURN YOUR MUSIC DOWN, SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY SLEEP!" My whole bed was shaking with every time the songs volume increased.

Then after about a minute the music was turned down only fractionally, as if he was taunting me. I was starting to get aggravated as my bed still shook with

the music. "A LITTLE LOWER!" I yelled right toward the wall hoping he wouldn't pull anything else.

Only my baby Angle and I knew what I was going to be for the dance and do for the talent show. Fang however kept asking Angle with no avail. So after about

his twentieth time asking her he finally quit asking.

No one would guess what I was going to do, because Angle for the past year or so 'made' everyone think that I was doing my homework when I was actually

practicing for the talent show after school. And in the after noon when I would go out for a 'walk' with the few friends I made, Emily, and Ohanna, to practice

our group song for the talent show, _Chemicals React by Aly and A.J._

I also had a few solo acts I was going to do, just to surprise Fag... I mean Fang. Plus his twenty or so previous girl friends which he only dated for about, I don't

know... two days was the longest relationship he's had so fare. One being only lasting two class periods before the girl found him glued to another girls lips

during lunch.

One of those solo acts being me playing my electric guitar I've been learning to play for about two years now. Practicing about three or four hours a day. ...

This is going to be fun...

**(A/N) I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY... PLEASE R AND R ! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does… =(

A/N : I'm sorry it's took me so long to update this story. I've had a lot of emotional stuff on my plate that's finally somewhat lifted. Thank you for your patience and for still reading.

Max Pov

Feeling the sleep drain from my eyes as I felt the sun on my face which was leaking from the window next to my bed, and hearing my agonizingly, annoying alarm clock go off I started to drag my lazy butt out of bed. I was still only partly awake since Fang's music kept me up all last night tossing and turning, even resulting in putting my pillow over my head to drown out the noise he called music. I found my body was a little stiff from such lack of sleep as I started walking to the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes to freshen up. Luckily, no one was up yet and hogging it so I could take a proper shower… finally.

Turing on the shower to a medium warm I got out of my pajama's groggily and stepped into the relaxing spray doing all of the routine stuff, that is until I was interrupted by someone entering the bathroom. Groaning with realization that I had forgotten to lock the bathroom door I quickly told the whoever to "GET OUT!" hoping they didn't want to get kicked in the ass. But, unluckily such a person also happened to be the only guy who would be listening to his music at ear defining proportions before going into the shower. Only taking them out AFTER he pulled the shower certain back to reveal little ol me in my birthday suit. "FANG! I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!" I screamed at me after pulling the certain back against me so what he hadn't already seen wouldn't be feeling my face get all red with anger and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." He said a little abased (GOOD!) But just then I also realized I wasn't the only one in their birthday suit turning around very quickly still holding the certain to me.

"Fang can you please put your clothes back on?" Feeling even more embarrassed. But at least I heard no argument but instead the ruffle of clothing as Fang got dressed very quickly (hopefully) and the closing of the bathroom door behind him.

Fang Pov

Well that was embarrassing not to mention a little surprising is all I could think. I brain was numb, barely able to just get me back to my bedroom without tripping on myself. Pulling the door open and plopping down onto my black bed covers which matched pretty much all the rest of the room. "So that's what Max looks like naked." I thought out loud to myself, or so I thought.

"So that's what who looks like naked?"Asked Iggy as he entered my room without a knock or anything.

"Don't go into the bathroom until your sure Max is out of it or we're both dead." Is all I could say.

"Oh. So that was all of the yelling…" Iggy said as he sat down on my bed with a little bit of a curious face looking at me questioningly looking towards me. "Fang I need to ask you something."

"If it's what Max looks like naked and if I approve you are not getting an answer."I said in a snap.

"It's not that." Iggy said seriously, more serious for him anyway.

"Okay, then what is it?"I figured it wouldn't hurt answering one question.

Iggy's face turned very sober and stared at the wall as if he was trying to figure out a way to put the question. "Do you even like girls Fang?"

This surprised me but… the truth was I really didn't know the answer to it so I came up with the most blunt answer. "Ya I like girls… what of it?"

Iggy then looked a little annoyed and kept on pressing. "I mean do you really like, _like_ girls. You can't really say your last relationships with them have lasted long. I'm just sayn' I don't care if you don't."

"I don't really know what to tell you Iggy."

"Just tell me the truth, that's all."

Sighing I sat back up and looked at the wall too. "The truth is that I don't know Iggy. Okay? Like sometimes I think girls are hot, but other times… I don't know, it's confusing."

"There is such a thing as being bisexual you know." Iggy said matter-a-factly .

I just kept on staring at the wall. Why did Iggy want to talk about this now, of all times? "Iggy what brought this on if you don't mind me asking?"

"Me finding out that I am… well … bi." Iggy said, sighing and slumping his shoulders as if in defeat.

I put my hand on his shoulder trying to be at least a little supportive. "And I'm okay with it. Who you like… I don't care… as long as you're happy Ig."

"Do you really mean that Fang or are you just ' me?"

"I really mean it Ig."

"Then, may I ask one more thing?" He said, turning his face towards me slightly so I could see his face. It looked like a slight brim of tears was forming in his eyes. I've never seen Ig look so helpless looking. But, then I'd never seen him anywhere away from the flock.

"What is it Ig?" I asked him as I tried to wipe away the tears that had already started to go down his face.

"Just promise me you won't judge me. Please?"

"Okay, I promise Ig. What is it?"

With a little suck of breath he stated "Can I kiss you so you can find out if you are… bi… and so I can know I am and not just have a notion that I am?"

My mind started spinning so all I thought of saying was "But we have to get ready for school."

Iggy, though, had a backup plan. "We have two hours to get ready Fang. So is that a 'yes'?"

I put my head in my hands and figured. "There's no hurt in it if no one finds out."

"I don't plan on anyone finding out about it."

Sighing I said with a wavering breath. "At least let me lock the door."

"I was going to ask you anyway."

Sighing again I stood up and walked over to the door locked the dead bolt surprised to find that when I turned around, Iggy was standing right behind me. My breath hiked little, knowing that I was usually the silent one. We where both pretty close in height, me being only a little shorter because I hadn't had a growth spurt for about a year. Iggy leaned over me a little. "So, where do you want to do this thing?" He said in a wavering voice as if he was worried I was going to back down from this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series , James Patterson does. I do however own the story written in this fanfiction.

(A/N) Thank you for keeping on reading. _**Please skip this part if you are not comfortable with sexy goodness.**_

Fang Pov

"I don't know… maybe the bed? Because I don't think next to the door is such a great idea Ig." Okay I was royally blushing right now. Why was I agreeing to this? I mean I was truthful about how I didn't care if Ig was bi, I really don't. Thinking for a little bit, all I could come up with is, maybe I do need to figure this out. I mean my relationships hadn't really been relationships on any degree. More of a kiss and brake up. But that's because I never felt anything when I felt those girls lips press against mine, no real passion at all for more, like kissing a good looking dead fish. And I hated to admit that when we were running away from the school I had, had some thoughts towards Ig here and there that some might label as scandalous. I usually brushed them away though, trying to forget the thoughts even entered my brain wave patterns. But the thing is I also had the same thoughts with Max.

"You have a point." Is all Ig said while moving from in front of me to sit back on my bed. His strawberry blond hair I realized was getting a bit long, for a guy anyway. The tips almost touching his shoulders which were covered by the shirt of our school's uniform which was a plain white polo. I on the other hand was still in my sleep wear, aka black pajama bottoms and no shirt. The realization of Ig being more covered than I with what we were about to do had my stomach tightening a little. "Your heart beating a bit faster Fang. Are you nervous or something because we don't have to do this." Ig looked at me with a look of concern. Yes I was nervous but not because I was ify about doing this or not. I was nervous because I've only thought of myself as straight as… anything. This could change that perspective, not to mention change me and Ig's guy bud relationship with each other.

"I'm fine Ig. I'm not backing down from this." I stated stubbornly. I was going to go through this weather I liked it or not. Ig sighed in what seemed like relief. Then Ig brought one of his hands to my head, grabbing at the hair there. My breath hiked again. I was really going to do this, I was really going to kiss Ig. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what was to come. Ig moved my head towards him slightly and I felt his lips go onto mine. His lips where soft, a little rougher than those of the girls I've kissed but there was something behind them that I hadn't felt before. Searching for what that was I grabbed at Ig's hair too and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Ig responded by opening my lips a little with his and moved so his other hand laid on the small of my back, pulling me even closer. Starting to get the motion of the kiss I started kissing back with a bit of heat I didn't know I had in my arsenal. Ig moaned a little and started to move me so I was laying back on the bed. I let him. I couldn't help but make my own little moan at he moved he hands to either side of me and started to kiss down my jaw and to where my collar bone met my neck. Biting my lip as Ig pined my arms at either side of me so he was completely in control and started nipping at the spot Ig started kissing before. I couldn't help but realize I was getting really turned on by all of this as Ig kept on nipping my neck and hovering above me with his legs on either side of me, pinning me down even more. I could tell I wasn't the only one turned on as I felt Ig's member poke my stomach slightly and gasped a little.

"Is something wrong?" Is all Ig asked as he momentarily stopped his nipping to my neck. Damb that felt good, why did he have to stop now?

Moaning in frustration all I could say, a little breathless too is "Nothing's wrong Ig, please don't stop now."

Ig smiled a little shyly at that and kept on nipping at the spot he had been at before. My own member was throbbing, wanting to be touched so badly. All I could do to take my mind off it was flipping Ig over so he was the one below me and started to kiss him feverishly. This made Ig moan so greatly I started to wonder if anyone heard it, blushing a little. But as my member poked Ig in the stomach a little, because it had nowhere else to go Ig seemed to have an idea as he slipped below me from my kisses first making me question his motives. Was he leaving? Until I felt him drawing down my pants and started doing menstruations to my ever hardening member. His mouth felt so good on it that I turned back on my back so he could have a better angle at it. Constant moans started to escape my mouth as Ig's mouth started going up and down it. "Oh Ig please don't stop, oh god that feels so good." I tried to make my voice as little as possible so the others wouldn't hear. "Oh god Ig. I think I'm gona, gona…" I started to stammer as my member started to pulse, my head going a little light as I felt myself release into Ig's mouth, him gulping it all down. Ig got back on top of me then and started kissing me sweetly, letting me have a taste of myself. He was still hard though, even harder than before. So, having a little idea of my own.

Started kissing Ig's jaw line and flipped us over again so I was on top of him, pining his arms above his head with one of mine and started to unbutton Ig's school uniform jeans. Ig's eyes widening a little bit, his mouth agape as I took his member into my hand and started doing my own menstruations. Ig started to moan so loudly that I had to gag him with my hand that he started to bite a little, teasingly. Then, as he replaced my hand with his own I slowly moved down so I was right in line with his manhood. He was about as big as me, not as quite close enough to be my seven inches but close, I observed as I started licking the tip of him. It felt odd, but right do be doing these things, it because so confusing for my brain to comprehend I just decided to run purely on want and ignoring my minds contradictions. I shoved Ig's manhood into my mouth right then having my lips curl around my teeth so he wouldn't be in pain. And started to repeat what he had done to me humming a little to vibrate him as I took him all in. Ig was grasping onto my hair making me speed my pace and biting his lip so as not to moan too loudly. Then, as I started to feel his member pulsating quickly in my mouth as Ig's grip on me got stronger and more forceful he came into my mouth, none of the white liquid escaping my mouth. He tasted a little tangy which I found a little odd and decided that he deserved to know what he tasted like giving him a full on frenchy as I got back onto the bed and lay next to him. "Damb." Was the only word I could think or say as the realization of what just happened came to me. "No one's going to find out about this right? I won't tell anyone if you don't." I said my voice wavering. What did I just do? What was just done to me?

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Ig's voice wavered just as mine had. Apparently we were both on the same stage of shock right now. As we both sat up on the edge of the bed where we had both been only, I looked at the clock, thirty minutes earlier. "We both need to get ready for school. Max is probably wondering where we are." Ig said bluntly as he stood up and left the room leaving me with my thoughts and my pants still at my knees. Pulling them up I started to get dressing in our school's hideous uniform.


End file.
